


Am I Real?

by AlleyCat124



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Human, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleyCat124/pseuds/AlleyCat124
Summary: What would you do if you woke up and was told that your whole life was a lie?For Alice Mills, she believed she grew up and had a human life, till one accident later she wakes up in Equestria as a pony and is told that her human life never existed. Now, as the pegasus Dream Weaver, she must learn to adjust to this new life and find out which one of her lives is a lie.Tags might change, not completely sure.





	1. The Reveal

I didn’t really think about it, I just did it. My body moved on its own. When I saw that car getting closer to that golden retriever as it ran in the middle of the road, chasing after a bouncy ball the child threw, I knew the car was going to hit it. Knowing that, I still ran forward. Time suddenly stopped. The only thing I was aware of was the adrenaline pumping through my body, the unsuspecting retriever in front of me, and the scream of the child afraid for her dog. I felt my new uniform fight against the exaggerated movements as I ran towards the retriever, but that was in the back of my mind as I reached my target.

I could smell the strong, pungent smell of the car engine as I felt a slight stinging impact on my left side, then nothing. As the smell of asphalt clouded my nose and the bright blue sky faded before my eyes, my consciousness goes back to the events that led me here.

“Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow!!” I yelled as I headed out the café doors.

“Thanks for your hard work today, Alice. Remember, new uniforms on the first!” My boss yelled after me.

“Got it!” and with that final comment, I headed to my car.

I worked in a small café. Nothing fancy, barely any room, but we had a lot of regulars. I didn’t like the fact that we had to change our attire. Our uniforms consisted of a nice shirt or t-shirt with jeans. Now, starting on the first of the month, we now had to wear a nice white button down shirt with black pants. This definitely wasn’t the type of place where that kind of uniform was required in my opinion. This wasn’t a nice restaurant, it was a nice, warm café where you could come in and feel at home. Honestly, the new uniforms wouldn’t help with that. But you know what; I wasn’t the boss, so I didn’t make the decisions.

I couldn’t wait to get home. I had the rest of the day to do as I pleased. That meant I had the house to myself and my dog, Charlie. I could finally run some errands, get the house cleaned and the laundry done, and I could be done in time to watch television, play video games, and play with my dog.

It’s how I usually spent my free time, and I didn’t mind one bit. I was only 21, I had plenty of time to date, get more friends, and start my life. For now, my life of solitude was nice, and I was going to keep that for as long as I could.

At least until my sisters come into the picture, I thought as I came into the driveway. I frowned when I saw my sisters’ cars still here. One of them was supposed to be at work, while the other one was supposed to be away for a couple of days. As I stepped inside, I could hear my sisters roaming around the house.

“Where did you put them?” the oldest, Emilia, shouted as she looked under cushions.

“I put them in the key bowl on top of the TV, where they’re supposed to be.” I heard my second sister, Anna, shout from down the hall.

“Well, they’re not there!”

“Then I don’t know where they are.”

“You were the last person to have them.”

“I know, but I don’t remember where I put them, so reminding me of what I already know isn’t gonna help you, is it?” Anna replied, getting frustrated by Emilia’s remarks.

I listened back and forth from the front door when my dog came to greet me. No matter what kind of day I’ve had, no matter what was going on inside the house, I could always count on Charlie to bring a smile to my face.

“Hey, hun. How’s my baby doing?” I asked as I bent down to pet her head. All she did was wag her tail and rub her head against my hand.

“I’m glad.” I smiled. I turned my head towards the television and something shiny caught my eye. I reached my hand out and grasped the keys that were on the floor. Shaking my head in disbelief, I stood up and walked over to Emilia, tapped her on the shoulder and held up here keys.

“There they are! Thanks Alice,” she smiled before shouting towards the back. “You missed the bowl!” She turned back to me. “I gotta go; I’m going to be late. I’ll see you Friday.” And with that, she gave me a quick hug and ran out the door.

I turned towards the approaching footsteps of my other sister as she rounded the corner.

“Hey, midget,” I greet with a smile. Anna frowned. She hated getting called that. But when you’re that short, you couldn’t expect me NOT to say something.

“Fuck off,” And as usual, she gave me the same response.

“Didn’t you have to work today?”

“Read the schedule wrong. I work tomorrow.”

“Ah,” I replied distractedly as I walked towards the kitchen to make sure Charlie was properly fed. I heard Anna follow me and continued to talk.

“So me and some friends from work are heading out tonight. One of my co-workers is leaving and we’re having a farewell night. Wanna come?”

“You know I have to wake up early in the morning,” I replied lazily, but part of me really wanted to go. I wasn’t a social butterfly. I only had a few friends and they all lived in my hometown. Even then, I wasn’t really much of a people person. I mean, I wanted to be. I wanted to go out, have fun, and not have a care in the world like most twenty-year olds do, but I also knew it wasn’t my scene. Plus, I know I’m not a morning person, and even when I had a good night’s sleep, it took everything I had to deal with the demand of customers that we had at 6 o’clock in the morning. I’m not sure how to explain it, it’s like I wanted to be a social butterfly, but I know that I’m not. I don’t really understand it myself, but that’s the best I could do.

“Oh come on, you need to get out there and have fun,” she pleaded. When she realized I wasn’t budging, she tried another tactic. “Tell you what, if you come out with us, I’ll buy you coffee, breakfast, AND get you a whole pizza tomorrow and leave you alone for the rest of the day.”

Damn it. If there was any way to bribe me, it was free food. The café doesn’t pay for much, so anything free was greatly appreciated. I struggled internally with myself when I finally let out a groan in defeat.

“Woo!! About time! I promise, you won’t regret this. I’m gonna go pick out your outfit.” And with that, she bounced away.

I sighed. I knew I was going to regret this. But secretly, I was glad that for once, I wasn’t the responsible one and let loose. I scratched my dog’s head as she leaned up against me.

“What did I just get into?”

“Anna I’m gonna kill you,” I grumbled to myself as I fiddled with my car keys. Last night ended up being a total bust.

We arrived with her coworkers and ended up going to four different bars and clubs. The night consisted of my sister getting drunk, me standing on the outside of her social circle while I drank Coke, the heels on my feet killing me, and in the end Anna ditching me for some guy while I drove all her drunk friends home. In the end, I crashed on my bed and slept through my alarm clock. I was officially three hours late.

I sighed in frustration as I put my keys in my car, declaring that Anna owes me a whole day’s worth of meals. As I turned my key, I turned my head as movement caught my eye. My next door neighbor’s daughter was playing fetch with her golden retriever. I gave a tiny smile as she laughed at the dog’s antsy display, begging her to throw the ball again. Complying with the dog, she threw the ball and it bounced out of the yard and into the street, making the dog run after it. It was so eager to catch the ball that, it didn’t notice the car coming towards it. Next thing I knew, I was sprinting towards the dog to push it out of the way.

I drifted in and out of consciousness. The scenery changed every time I opened my eyes; from people standing over me, to looking at blinding light as I was moved through the building on a bed, to people in white standing over me. All I could feel was a numb pain and this overwhelming desire to go to sleep. Having no energy to resist, I finally let go and let my consciousness fade into darkness, wondering if I ever did get that dog out of the way.

My eyes were still closed as my consciousness started to come back. At first I didn’t feel anything, but then a dull pain started to slowly spread throughout my entire body. I groaned in pain as I tried to open my eyes. Blinking rapidly as my eyes adjusted to the room, I looked at my surroundings and tried to collect my thoughts. White curtains were on both sides of me, with a side table that had a glass of water, a bowl of jello and a fruit cup were on a silver tray, and a television in the corner of the room, currently off.

At first I drew up a blank as to where I was, but as my memories started to slowly come back, I realized I was in the hospital. That’s right. I tried to push that golden retriever out of the way of the car and got hit instead. I don’t remember if I actually succeeded. I’m sure I could ask one of the doctors. If I’m going to be in this much pain, it better have been worth it.

My throat started to get dryer and dryer as the second’s ticked by. Glad for the water next to me, I reached over only for the glass to be knocked to the floor. Huh. I guess my fingers are a little stiff. I reached down to pick it up when I realized that I couldn’t see my hand, but instead saw a hoof. I stared at the extending hoof, wondering why it was here. I leaned away from it, but it just followed me. I reached my other hand to touch it, but another hoof showed up. I gasped at it appeared in my vision and retracted, only for it to do the same.

I stayed frozen and slowly waved my arm in front of me, only for the hoof to follow. My brain was making the connection, but I refused to believe it. I’m hallucinating. That’s it. I got hit pretty hard and I was going to be seeing things for a while. Trying to calm my nerves, I reached over to the silver tray next to me so I could get some food in me. It was a little hard with hoov-NO! They were hands! I was hallucinating. Using both HANDS, I put the tray on my lap, prepared to eat, but the reflection in the tray stopped me.

I threw the food contents off of it and looked into the tray. What stared back wasn’t my face, but instead looked like the face of an animated pony. With the last bit of my nerves snapping, I let out a piercing scream.


	2. The Shock

That is not me! That is DEFINITELY not me! I looked more closely into my reflection. Inside were my blue eyes, but instead of my human face, an animated-looking dark blue pony stared back at me. Taking a closer look, my man-HAIR was long and chocolate brown with light blue tips instead of my red hair.

This can’t be happening. This CAN NOT be happening! I heard voices coming around the corner. Doctors! Oh thank God, they could help me with this. Maybe they could give me something for these hallucinations. I was about to call out to them, but my voice caught in my throat as the figure that came in wasn’t human, but a tan pony with dark brown hair wearing a white doctor’s coat. As I stared at the pony, I also noticed a horn coming out of his head. As I continued to look over the strange unicorn, I also noticed a picture of a heart monitor on his rump.

“I’m so glad you regained consciousness.” The doctor commented, chuckling at my bewildered expression. “We were all starting to get a little worried that you wouldn’t wake up. How are you feeling Miss Weaver?” He questioned with a sympathetic smile.

I continued to stare. This was a dream. It had to be. I mean, why the hell is there a pony…..no, I’m sorry, why is there a FUCKING UNICORN in front of me!? Why the hell do I look like a pony!? And who the hell is Miss Weaver!?

As the questions roamed around in my head, I slowly looked up and realized the most confounding part of the situation.

“You’re a unicorn.”

He seemed stunned for a moment, but regained his composure. “Yes…..I am. I’m Dr. Monitor. Do you remember what happened, Miss Weaver?”

“Who’s Miss Weaver?” I asked.

The doctor’s eyes widened at my question. After a moment, he narrowed his eyes and came closer to me. I inched away as much as I could. I didn’t know what was going on and this unicorn was not making it any easier. I swear, if he came any closer to me, I was going to jump out the window.

“You are. You are Miss Dream Weaver.” He answered hesitantly, inspecting my head as much as I was letting him.

“My name isn’t Dream Weaver. And what kind of name is that anyway?” I asked quizzically.

“Alright.” he answered as he smiled reassuringly. “What would you like me to call you?”

“Just Alice is fine.”

“Alright Alice.” His smile widened, glad to be making some progress. “Do you remember how you got here?”

“Well, I got hit by a car trying to keep it from hitting a dog. Hey, do you mind if you could find out if the dog’s ok?” I asked.

His eyes narrowed even more and he inspected my face. Taking a step back he looked towards the end of my bed and all of a sudden, a clipboard in a light blue aura floated towards the doctor. I couldn’t help but let out a squeak as I got as far away from it as possible. The clipboard was floating. The fucking clipboard was floating! I looked toward the doctor to see if he was seeing what I was seeing only for my mouth to drop. His horn was enveloped in the same aura as the clipboard and was looking at the floating clipboard. My brain started to hurt. I don’t know how much more I could take.

“I’m going to get a nurse and we’re going to run a PET scan, Alice. Just a routine check to make sure everything is alright.” He assured, jotting down something on the clipboard. “Sit tight and I’ll be right with you.” Dr. Monitor stated, and with that, he walked out of the room, clipboard floating behind him.

I stared after him and let my mind collect itself. Apparently, they thought my name was Dream Weaver. I was surrounded by ponies and I’d turned into one as well.

I looked around the room and spotted the window. Careful not to trip, I gingerly pulled the covers off of me and slowly put my legs on the ground. I tried to stand on my back legs, but seeing that they didn’t function that way, I automatically found my face kissing the floor, hard. I groaned as pain erupted in my jaw. Fine. FINE! I’ll walk on four legs. Happy, universe!? As I started to get up I noticed, in the corner of my eye, dark blue feathers. Huh? What were feathers doing in the hospital? Getting up fully, the feathers retracted and disappeared behind my back. My eyes followed until I was looking at a pair of dark blue wings perched on my back. I stared at them like…well….like a pair of wings.

“No……freakin’…….way….” I heard myself murmur. I have wings. I, Alice Mills, had wings. Not only did I turn into a pony, I turned into a freakin’ pegasus!! I watched in stunned amazement as I watched the wings, MY wings, twitch at my sides. I watched for a few more minutes, and then turned my attention back to the window. I peeked out and felt my pony ears droop to the sides of my head. I was about four stories up from the ground. Any attempt to jump wouldn’t end well.

I continued to stare out the window, trying to figure out where I was. By the position of the sun, it looked like it was about evening, almost going into night. The streets were bare as I looked all around, woodened stalls popping up here and there as small little stone houses occupied the streets with roof’s made of straw. I’d actually find it cute if it weren’t for the situation I was in. I looked out further and found what looked like a tall tower in the middle of the square, barely keeping it together.

I sighed in defeat until I felt my wings twitch in what I think was irritation. My gaze shifted between the window and my wings. Maybe……nope. Can’t happen. As realistic as I can be in this situation, I don’t think I could jump out the window, much less use a pair of wings I’d never used.

I heard hoofsteps coming up behind me. I turned around and found Dr. Monitor with a stout lilac pony with striped purple and white mane in a bun. I also noticed that this pony had a picture of a white hospital cross surrounded by four hearts.

“Alright Alice, it’s time to start the PET scan. Now if you please come onto the gurney, we can head on over.” Dr. Monitor coaxed.

I don’t know if it was the multiple talking ponies in the room, the wings, the setting, the fact that I didn’t appear human anymore, I don’t know. But I wasn’t going to go with some unknown thing, much less a talking pony, to Goddess-knows-where.

“No.” I replied.

“No?” Dr. Monitor asked surprised.

“I’m not going anywhere with you, until you tell me what’s going on here!” I screamed.

I heard the blood pumping in my ears, my heart speeding up, and dizziness sweeping over me as I felt myself sway back and forth.

“Doctor, I think she’s going into shock!” I heard the nurse say urgently.

“Get me some morphine!” the doctor replied to the nurse. When she was out the door, he turned to me and slowly approached. “Calm down, Miss Alice.” He assured slowly. “I know this is all very confusing for you, but if you calm down, we can figure this out together.” He insisted slowly.

“WHAT’S TO FIGURE OUT!?” I screamed. “I’ve turned into a freakin’ pony! I’m human! I’m not a pony! I’m HUMAN!” Suddenly, I felt a prick in my arm. I looked down and found a syringe surrounded in a light blue aura. When......when did the nurse get back? I thought as I felt myself falling to the floor.

I fought to stay conscious, not wanting to pass out in front of these strange being, but the drowsiness was too much. Before I fell out of consciousness, I felt my body be enveloped in a warm blue glow and get put on the gurney.

Maybe when I wake up, I’ll be human again.


	3. Questions

_I’m getting real sick and tired of getting knocked out,_ I thought as I slowly opened my eyes. I was back in my hospital bed, only this time the room was dark. I let my eyes slowly adjust to the lonely darkness as I looked around the room again. The TV was off; water and food were once again next to me and the white curtains swayed slightly to a nice breeze entering the room. I guess the window must’ve been open. I looked down, hoping to see my hands, but my shoulders slumped as a stared down at my dark blue hooves.

I wanted to cry. I didn’t know what was going on and I was starting to get scared. I was a human stuck in a pony body, and apparently being a pony was normal around here. I wanted to believe that I was hallucinating, but the longer I was here, the more it real it became.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to shout. I wanted to let out my inner child and throw a tantrum, but I couldn’t. Not now. I’d already had my little freak-out, now it was time to calm down and think. Taking breath after breath, I calmed down as best as I could, letting my mind gather itself and sort through the information that was available to me.

Okay, so, I was in a car accident saving a dog. I woke up as a pegasus in a world occupied by talking ponies. Over here, it looks like my name is Dream Weaver, and once again, what kind of name is that!? Apparently over here, I was in an accident that landed me in the hospital. I woke up and had a total freak-out in front of the doctor who was just trying to help. I’d be embarrassed if the situation was different.

Alright, this was good. Now that I had my information together, I could figure this out……..still had nothing.

I started to panic once again, as I realized how little I knew of the situation. How the hell do you explain getting transported to a world of ponies and getting turned into one!? I mean, really, how the FUCK does that happen!? I mean, I couldn’t have died and been reincarnated; I wouldn’t remember my previous life. And even if I did, I would at least have remembered this life.

And that’s the one thing that’s bothered me so much. I didn’t just turn into a pony, I turned into a pony who had a life. To the doctor, I was Dream Weaver. Someone who lived a life and got into an accident just like I did.

I put my hooves to my head and rubbed my temples, feeling a migraine starting to grow. _Ugh…my head hurts._ I didn’t know how to deal with this kind of situation. How could I?

I kept asking the same question over and over again. It was the only question I really wanted answered, but sadly, it was also the only question I had to answer myself. And that doctor? What did he think now? I just went bat shit crazy in front of him. I’d be lucky if he didn’t throw me in the loony-bin.

The migraine just kept getting worse and worse with every question that piled on. Closing my eyes, I forced myself to not think; to shut my brain off, even for just a moment. I couldn’t think with all these questions coming at me. _Focus on one thing at a time, Alice._

As my mind wandered aimlessly around the room, trying to figure out my next step, I spotted one of the two doors slightly ajar, leading to a patient bathroom. When I looked closer, I noticed that it had a mirror above the sink. Looking down at my hooves, I was suddenly overwhelmed with the desire to see my new body. If I was going to be staying here for a while, I might as well see what I was given.

I slowly got out of bed, swaying slightly to the morphine that still lingered in my bloodstream. The doctor had every right to drug me, but that doesn’t mean I wasn’t pissed. I stayed still for a moment, letting the dizziness fade away before I took a few steps into the bathroom. Switching on the light, I turned to the mirror with my face to the ground. I honestly didn’t think I would be scared, but when I thought about it, was I ready to look at myself with a whole different body?

I took a couple of deep breathes before I lifted my head up, strengthening my resolve to see this through. Staring back at me was a pair of familiar blue eyes. I small smile tugged at my lips, glad that at least one thing was the same, but everything else was completely different. My skin….well…fur, was dark blue, making my eye’s pop; which I did not mind one bit. My mane was a long and spikey chocolate brown with electric blue tips. Wow…that’s actually pretty cool. I couldn’t get away with this look at work. I wonder if this natural. I mean, if that nurse could be purple and have violet and white hair, I could have this. I took a couple of steps back to get a better view of my body in the mirror. I looked over my wings as they were folded in. I tried to move them, but all they did was twitch. Dammit, how did I put them back when I fell!?

After a couple of tries of getting my wings to move, I gave up and continued to look over my new body. I guess I was pretty sleek for a pony, I honestly didn’t know what was what when it came to size. My tail matched my mane down to the blue tips, dragging down on the floor. I guess it made me look graceful, but I wondered if it was going to be a problem. My eyes ended up landing on the picture on my rump. It was a brown dream catcher, with three strings hanging down with green beads at the top, then red feathers, followed by green feathers.

I wonder what was up with these pictures. Was it a cultural thing to get a tattoo of something on your ass? I couldn’t explain it. Giving an overall look at my image, I think I could say, without sounding self-centered, that I was kind of pretty. For a pony, that is. I wonder if it was weird to think that way. I mean, I was basically a horse, and I’d seen pretty horses. But it was different. This wasn’t an “I can appreciate your beauty as an animal” this was a “you’re attractive” kind of pretty. I wasn’t sure I could give specifics on why, but it was there.

I continued to admire my new body when I heard hoofsteps approaching the door. I panicked. I wasn’t ready to face this! One step at a time! ONE STEP AT A TIME! Making a run for my bed, I found myself tripping over my legs. Dammit! How did animals run with these!? With one last leap, I landed on the bed and pulled the covers over me, not wanting the doctor to question me. I didn’t know what to tell him.

I heard the door open and someone take a few steps in. After a brief hesitation, the hoofsteps retreated and the door closed. I removed the covers from my head and breathed a sigh of relief. At least, for now, I had time to come up with something to say to the doctor.

“She’s still asleep, Mrs. Feather. I suggest we leave her be for now.”

I whipped my head to the door as I heard the doctor’s voice outside.

“But you said she finally woke up! I want to see my daughter!” a female voice boomed.

Oh shit.

“Your daughter went into emotional shock after she woke up and had to be sedated. It’s best if she got as much rest as she could.”

“But I don’t understand. What’s wrong with her?” the female asked, her voice quivering slightly. My heart reached out. I thought I could safely assume that the female voice outside my room was Dream Weaver’s mother. I actually felt guilty that I couldn’t reassure her, knowing that I wasn’t her daughter.

“Mrs. Feather, I believe that your daughter is in a Dissociative Fugue State.”

“Dissociative….Fugue State?”

“Yes. Your daughter woke up believing her name was Alice Mills and that she was something called a human. She also believed that her accident was caused by pushing a dog out of the way by a car? That’s when she went into her panicked state and had to be sedated. When being in a Dissociative Fugue State, you tend to lose your memories, but you also take on a new identity,” he explained softly.

“So…she won’t know who I am?”

“I’m sorry Mrs. Feather, she won’t.”

I heard a sob escape from the female voice. My throat started to get thick, a cry threatening to escape. I might not have known her, but that didn’t mean I wasn’t upset that she was crying because of me. I didn’t want to be the reason someone was in pain.

“But what about her new identity?” she hiccupped. “What happens now?”

“The best thing to do is to not push her. Take her home and surround her with friends and family. I’ll set up an appointment with a psychiatrist.” I heard something being written down before he continued. “I know that this is hard, Mrs. Feather, but the best thing you can do for your daughter is to be there for her.”

“But she doesn’t live with anypony. She hasn’t been to Cloudsdale in years.” her mother informed.

“Mrs. Feather, I know this is all distressing, but it doesn’t look like your daughter is going to wake up any time soon. How about we go talk about this further in my office, and we’ll figure something out,” he suggested calmingly.

She hesitated, but consented. “Alright. Thank you, Dr. Monitor.” And with that, the voices faded away with their hoofsteps.

As I lay in bed, I mulled over what went on outside. So there’s an actual thing for what I supposedly had. I wasn’t going to lie…that scared me. I thought I could work with the doctor’s not knowing what was wrong with me. But if this has happened before, there’s a chance that this is all in my head. What if I really did take on a new identity and was really a pegasus named Dream Weaver?

I could feel a sob being stuck in my throat as a wave of confusion and doubt washed over me. What if I wasn’t really a human….what if that life never happened?

I couldn’t hold it in any longer. The confusion, the loss, the unfamiliarity, it all came out at once and I didn’t hold back. I cried. I let it all out. I didn’t know what to do and I was so scared. I wanted my human mom and dad. I wanted to go back to my house with my sisters. I wanted to walk through the door and have my dog jump up on me and lick my worries away and make me smile. I just want to go home. I just want to go home……

It was a good hour before I finally calmed down again. It took a while with these new hooves, but I finally managed to chug the glass of water that was by my bed. After I emptied the glass, I put it back and started to organize my thoughts again.

It crossed my mind, but I think it would be better for everyone if I pretended I just had regular amnesia. At least then I could get around easier, and fewer questions would be asked. It would also be easier to learn how things went around here.

_And it’ll be easier to get answers,_ I added. I wouldn’t…no, I couldn’t give up my human life so easily. I didn’t know what was going on, but I’m not going to give up and give in so easily. No matter what, I’m going to find out what happened and get my life back.

 


	4. I'm Out!

“So, you don’t remember waking up?” Dr. Monitor asked.

“Didn’t I wake up just now?” I asked.

The next morning, the doctor came in to check up on me. I decided to play dumb and act like my earlier episode didn’t happen. I wanted to let on that I didn’t know anybody or anything……..which is kind of true.

“Mrs. Weaver…” he paused, gauging my reaction at being called by my pony name. When I didn’t react to the name, he continued. “Yesterday evening, you woke up and believed you were something called a human named Alice Mills. Does any of this ring a bell?

“No. This is the first time I woke up.”

“Alright Miss Weaver, what’s the last thing you remember?”

I pretended to think hard, like I was trying to solve a difficult puzzle, then I gave up.

“I don’t remember…..I don’t remember anything.” I added some panic into my voice, which honestly wasn’t exactly hard. I haven’t exactly gotten used to this situation yet, but I have to work with what I had.

“Anything?”

“Nothing. All I remember is waking up here.” _Alright Ally, time to probe._ “So…my name is Miss Weaver?” I asked.

“Yes. Miss Dream Weaver.” Dr. Monitor levitates the clipboard in front of his face. “Age 21, single and lives at 7300 Horseshoe Lane. You were involved in an accident, Miss. Weaver.

_Okay, so I live on my own and I’m single. That’s good, I guess._

“What happened to me, exactly?”

“From witness reports you were in an accident involving a wagon. One of our mail-ponies was flying her route; the wagon she was flying dropped and you pushed your son out of the way. He’s the one who brought us to you. We brought you in two days ago.”

“…My what?”

Dr. Monitor looked up from his paperwork. “Pardon?”

My mind was a total blank. I felt like I was listening to one of the adults from Charlie Brown. ‘wah wah, wah wah wah your son wah wah wah….’

“I…I have a son?”

Dr. Monitor’s face softens as he lowered his clipboard. “Yes. You have a ten year old adoptive son, Miss Weaver.”

I couldn’t answer. This pony that I’ve inhabited had a son. No, I had a fucking son? How the hell was I supposed to raise a son? Wait; stop Ally, one step at a time. Figure out as much as you can before you make any decisions.

“Am I okay?” I asked, then added last minute, “Is he okay?”

“Well, we looked you over, and it seems other than a minor concussion and your amnesia, you are doing just fine. And other than a couple of scrapes and bruises, your son is just fine. “He looked closer at my face. “But I want to know how you’re feeling?”

“I’m not sure…” I found myself speaking honestly, “I’m not really sure what I’m supposed to do. I don’t know who I am, I have a son that I don’t know, and I’m just scared.”

Doctor Monitor came over and put a hoof over mine. “We’ll figure this out Miss Weaver. We just have to take things slowly and breathe.”

I took a few deep breathes to calm my rapidly accelerating heart. After a few calming deep breathes, I gave him a reassuring smile. Returning the smile, the doctor removed his hoof and went to the end of the bed to put the clipboard down. Turning to face me, Dr. Monitor asked “Are you alright to receive visitors?”

My ears lifted up in interest. I was slightly startled by the raising of my new ears, but put that thought aside as I inquired to the doctor, “Visitors?”

“Yes ma’am. Your mother is in the waiting room. She’s been very worried about you and would like to see you.” Noticing the panic look on my face, his face softens. “You don’t need to feel obligated to see her. If you don’t feel you’re ready, you don’t have to see her.”

I wanted to tell him that I didn’t want to see the mother of this body. I mean, this woma-PONY! I silently corrected, was expecting to see her daughter. I didn’t want to see the pained look in her eyes when I tell her I don’t know her. Who would ever want that? But, the sooner I got out of this hospital, the better. Strengthening my resolve, I looked at the doctor.

“It’s okay. I want to see my…mother.” I choked out, finding the phrase somehow foreign.

“Alright, I’ll go send her in. You just sit tight, Miss Weaver.” And with that, Dr. Monitor left the room.

I looked at the door for a good long while before I tore my gaze away and stare down at my hooves. All I did was stare. I mean, it would usually be hands I would be staring at, but instead it was replaced by something so different and foreign. I waved them back and forth in front of my face. I’m not really sure what I wanted to get out of doing it, but I just did the first thing I wanted to with them. Not getting anything from that, I ended up putting my hoofs together.

I felt them out, trying to get the feel of my new body. Rubbing them together, I felt a tingling sensation where my hooves connected. It wasn’t the same as skin against skin, but almost like as if my hands were EXTREMELY dry. I continued to work my way up my arms and down my torso, feeling every sensation that this new body had. It felt exactly the same, which surprised me, except it felt like I was feeling a dog. Which wasn’t exactly bad, I mean, I would spend hours just petting my dog.

The thought Charlie brought new tears to my eyes. The thought of never seeing my best friend again made my heart twist in pain. She was so important to me. When everything and everyone was changing around me, she was the only thing to stay the same in my life. She was my anchor, and now she was gone.

I shook the thoughts away. No, now’s not the time to be thinking of this kind of stuff. Not here. As I dried up my tears, I continued to feel out my new body. I reached in the back to touch my wings, but I could only reach far enough to feel the feathers, not the bones. I kept trying, but before I could even get close, I heard the door start to open.

My head whipped to the door in panic. No, I can’t do this. I can’t face this grieving mother. I can’t stand the thought of seeing the hope drain from her eyes when she realizes I’m not her daughter. And even so, what I supposed to say? Do I hug her? Do I call her mom? I mean, what was I supposed to do. I’m freaking out right now!

I watched as the door opened to reveal a light pink pegasus with a cropped yellow mane and grey eyes. She stared at me and her eyes widened with shock.

I panic some more. She knows! She fucking knows!! I tried to find the right words to say, but found myself not finding any.

“Um….” I stammered out.

“Oh! I’m so sorry. It looks like I got the wrong room,” the pegasus replied apologetically.

_What?_

“I’m so sorry to bother you. I think I’m on the other side of the hall. Again, sorry to bother you.” And with that, she was gone.

I stared at the door then punched the bed between my legs. Dammit!! That was unnecessary years taken from my life. I took the pillow from behind me and yelled my frustration into it. I just wasted a good freak-out on nobody!

“Miss Weaver, your mother would like to see you now.”

I looked toward the door and saw Dr. Monitor, standing in the doorway holding it open for a white pegasus with a long flowing light blue mane, same color as my tips, I noticed, with deep violet eyes. I continued to stare at her. So this was Dream Weaver’s mother. Wow. Just…wow.

“I’ll leave you two to talk.” And with that, Dr. Monitor was out the door again.

We didn’t talk for what seemed like hours, but I knew it was only for a couple of seconds. I was expecting to be freaking out right now, but honestly, now my mind was just a big fat nothing. I didn’t know what to say, but it looked like I didn’t have to.

“Do you know me?” the pegasus asked. Her voice was light and sweet like honey. She had the voice that could calm an angry mob. I didn’t want to upset her, but I needed to be as honest as I could be.

“No.”

I saw her flinch at my response. She closed her eyes, took in a deep breath and exhaled, opening her eyes back up. I was honestly waiting for her to cry or something, but all she did was smile gently and start walking towards me.

I was shocked to say the least. I remembered hearing her outside my room and she sounded so upset and sad. I was expecting her to look so sad at my response, or to start crying, but not this. Maybe she came to terms with what happened. I had to give her brownie points for that. It also made me feel better. I don’t know what I would’ve done if she started busted out crying.

“Do you know who I am?” she continued.

“Yeah…you’re my mother.”

She nodded. “Do you remember anything?”

“I’m sorry, but I don’t remember anything,” I answered. I was honestly saddened that I couldn’t reassure her that everything was alright. But all I could do was answer her as best as I could.

“It’s okay, sweetie. You don’t have to rush it. It’ll come back to you sooner or later.” She hesitated for a moment then continued. “You don’t have to call me ‘mom’ if it makes you uncomfortable. My name is Sweet Feathers. Call me whatever you feel is more comfortable for you.”

I just nod my head in understanding. I want to call her Mrs. Feathers, but seeing as I’m supposed to be her daughter, I felt like that was being too formal. Although, I don’t think she’d mind. I mean, I do have amnesia and don’t know who the hell she is.

“I’m going to be honest with you, Dream, I don’t really know where to go from here,” she started in a low voice. “They never really give you a guide on how to deal with your daughter having amnesia.” Breathing in deep, she continued. “So here’s what we’re going to do. You tell me what you want to do, and we’ll do it. Okay?”

I stared at her and told her the first thing I wanted to do. “I want to get out of here.”

Sweet Feather chuckled. “Alright. I’ll go get the doctor and sign you out. I’ll be right back.” And with that, she walked out the door.

I thought over what happened between us and honestly, that was the best case scenario that could have happened. Worst case, she’d bust out crying, turning into some psycho pony that starts yelling that I wasn’t her daughter…but that’s just me.

I started to get anxious with the thought of finally getting out of this room…actually…I don’t think all of that is anxiety. I looked toward the restroom and realized that I haven’t gone in a while. My gaze kept going from the bathroom to my new pony body. Alright, first challenge of the day, here I come.

 

 

“Are you okay, Dream? You’re walking a little slow there,” Sweet Feathers commented, just outside the hospital doors, waiting for me.

I was taking each step one hoof at a time. It was just so awkward; at first I was moving my left and right sides at the same time. But that didn’t work, so I just kept repeating left front, right back, right front, back left over and over again. I swear I was moving slower before. I DID get faster, just not…normal speed.

“I’m good. Just…stiff.” Not exactly a lie. I’d been in that bed for two days apparently; it so it was perfectly natural to be a little stiff.

As the first rays of sunlight hit my face, I stopped looking at my hooves and looked at this new world for the first time. I could honestly say it looks like something out of an animated show. Warm cobblestone roads with beautiful cottage houses with straw roofs; little stalls placed around the town selling fruits and tidbits of accessories. And the ponies? They were everywhere. Different colored ponies of every shape and size were everywhere. There was pegasi flying around, unicorns floating their bought goods behind them, and regular ponies buying and carting their items.

It was all amazing. It felt like I was in a pilgrim village that had people dressed up and acting like they still lived there back in those days. I mean, this place wasn’t like that, but I guess it was the feeling of being in a culture that wasn’t your own. It was so overwhelming, but exciting. And for a couple of minutes, I felt excited and happy, like I was in a theme park and was ready to explore.

I could feel Sweet Feathers watching my face and took it as me being glad that I was out of my room, which was half of it.

“It’s a beautiful day, isn’t it?” she commented.

“Where are we?” I asked in awe.

“Ponyville. A place where everypony is accepted and everypony works in harmony. You’re very lucky to live in a town like this.”

I wanted to make a joke that the name was kind of hilarious, but decided against it. “You don’t live here?” I asked.

She shook her head, “No, I live in Cloudsdale. You moved out when you were eighteen and came to live here. And you lived a good life,” she answered softly. I stared at her and smiled back, but for just a moment, I thought she looked a little sad. It was gone before I could think about it further. I was about to ask her why Dream Weaver left when she was eighteen, when my stomach growled.

Sweet Feather chuckled, “Sounds like somepony’s hungry. How about we stop at the Hayburger and get something to eat?”

“That sounds great.” And with that, we headed on over, and I swear, I was almost walking at normal speed.

As we walked on over, I found myself swinging my head side to side scanning the area around me. Everyone was going about their day like normal people…I guess? Usually, in a town, there were like a couple of people out. But here, it was like everyone was out of their house today.

We came to the Hayburger and when we walked in it was just like a regular fast food place. Getting in line, I looked up at the menu and was astounded by what was on there. Instead of meat, it was all hay and oats done in different ways with hay fries and regular french fries. They even had soda.

I stared at it in horror. It may sound bad…but I don’t ever eat fruits or vegetables. I liked meat. End of story. I mean fruits? I liked the juices, but I could never get past the texture. And as for vegetables? Well…..I never could never make myself like them.  Holy shit…. I’m going to be a terrible pony.

“What would you like to have sweetie?” I heard Sweet Feathers ask.

“Um….”I looked over the menu. “I think I’ll take some fries and water.” Sweet Feathers tilted her head. “I don’t really wanna over stuff myself.”

Sweet Feathers nodded her head and ordered our food. When our food was ready, one of the unicorn staff levitated our food to a table and we sat down to eat. I’m grateful that they at least had fries. I can at least eat that.

Sweet Feathers watched me as I nibbled on my fries. I wanted to ask why she was staring at me, but I could probably guess why. Her daughter was sitting right across from her and she was a stranger to her. I wondered what’s going through her head right now, but I couldn’t look her in the eyes.

Breaking her silence, Silent Feathers decided to speak, “So what exactly do you know, Dream Weaver?”

I didn’t really know what to answer. I mean, I don’t really know anything about Dream Weaver or anyone around me anyway, so that’s not hard. But it’s more than that. I need to be able to get information about this world without sounding like a complete brain-dead dumb-ass.

“Well, I know I’m a pony. I mean…pegasus. I’m 21 years old and I live in Ponyville. I have a ten year old adoptive son and a mother. We all talk and we’re herbivore……that’s about it,” I said bluntly.

Sweet Feathers stared at me for a while before finally speaking. “Alright then…well, I’m not sure exactly where to start. How about,” Sweet Feathers picks up her straw, “this is a straw. We sip it to drink stuff easier.”

I just stared at her. I reached up and put her hoof down on the table with my hoof. “I know what that is,” I said slowly. “I do know what the essentials are. I just….” I tried to find the right way to say it. “I don’t know if there is anything other than pegasi, unicorns, and regular ponies. I don’t know how to fly. Um…I don’t know how far magic goes and how do you pick up stuff with hooves!? I mean seriously, how!? It’s physically impossible!” I groaned in annoyance while I tried to pick up the straw with my hoof and failed.

“Okay okay okay…” Sweet Feathers repeated calmly, putting her hooves on top of mine. “How about this, what would you like to know, right now?”

I was so frustrated with everything. I feel like it’s my first day of work. I’m just standing around doing nothing because I don’t know what to do and I feel so out of place and I said the only thing that I couldn’t keep back. “I just wanna go home…”

Sweet Feathers nodded in understanding, seeing that I’m going to start crying. “Okay, sweetie. Let’s go home.” And with that, she led me out of the fast food place towards somewhere that was NOT called home.


	5. Some Questions Answered

I didn’t remember getting to Dream Weaver’s house. I didn’t remember plopping down on the bed and falling asleep, but I didn’t really care. All I cared about was the fact that I woke up too soon.

I was human again. Sitting on the couch watching Netflix while Charlie was lying on my lap. My sister, Emilia was sitting in the recliner on her computer while Anna talked about her day. It was so normal, I could have sworn that turning into a pony was just a dream…..then I woke up.

I’m not going to lie. I panicked for a moment. I didn’t know where I was and I didn’t recognize anything. When I sat up and spotted my hooves, it all came flooding back to me. The accident, the hospital, me turning into a pony, Sweet Feathers guiding me to Dream Weaver’s place in a daze and falling asleep. I looked around the dark, bare, purple room, taking in my surroundings.  A window was placed on the right side of the room next to my bed, black curtains keeping out the outside world. I pulled them back only to be blinded by the morning sun. As my eyes adjusted, I gazed into the out and noticed that the tower I witnessed from the hospital room was closer than before. I guessed I lived smack in the middle of town. Great.

I climbed out of bed and stood up on my back legs out of habit, only for my face to once again make out with the floor. Groaning from the pain coursing through my face, I pushed myself up on my hooves and went over to the black vanity in the corner of the room. I inspected my teeth and found that even though my face had a nice little relationship with the floor, they were still intact. Drawing my eyes away from my mouth, I found myself staring at the rest of my face.

The mare staring back at me wasn’t me. It was Dream Weaver. I don’t think I could ever get used to seeing myself this way. It wasn’t my face. It was someone else’s.

“Hi, I’m Dream Weaver,” I found myself saying, waving into the mirror. I imagined her introducing herself to me like that. But what if she said it sweeter, like her mom? I repeated the introduction again but in a softer voice. I didn’t know why I was doing this. Right now, this is who I am and I need to live with that for now until I figure out what to do.

I headed towards the door and found myself in a small hallway that lead to the living room with an adjourning kitchen, where I found Sweet Feathers making oatmeal. Well, at least there was something else in this world I could eat. Sweet Feathers looked up from mixing the oatmeal with her teeth and met my gaze and smiled.

“Good morning,” she chirped, putting down the spoon.

“Good morning,” I answered, heading towards her. “What time is it?”

“Eight-forty. Perfect time to start the day,” she came from behind the counter to meet me halfway. “How are you feeling?”

I knew she wanted more than just what I was feeling, so I answered honestly. “A bit lost. Is this my house?”

I noticed that she deflated a bit, but it was gone before I could comment. “Yes, this is your apartment above the shop. It’s just enough room for you and Silent Melody.”

“Shop? Silent Melody?” I asked, looking at her like she just spoke French.

“Oh! I’m sorry, sweetie,” she apologized, taken back by the fact that she expected me to know what she was talking about. “I forgot to check myself. You own a small shop right below here. You sell stuff like charms, and elixirs for pony problems. And Silent Melody is your son.”

I own a shop? I mean, Dream Weaver, owns a shop. That is actually pretty cool. I’ve always liked going into those kinds of shops and exploring. Although I knew for a fact that when I went in the stuff they gave you never worked, but I liked to hope in the back of my mind that it did.

Silent Melody, huh? Seriously, what’s with all these names? They sound like names you would use as a username on an online profile.

Sweet Feathers walked back into the kitchen and put the bowls into the microwave. “After the oatmeal is done, we can sit down, eat, and talk about what to do next. Sound good?” she asked.

I found myself absently nodding my head as I walked along the walls of the living room, looking at a couple of the pictures that decorated the room. In one picture, Dream Weaver was standing in front of a small shop called ‘Healing Dreams’ with a sign below it saying ‘Grand Opening’. I guess this was her shop. It looked cute, I guess. Coming up behind me, Sweet Feathers stood at my side and looked at the picture with me.

“That was the day you finally opened your shop. You were so excited. You stood by the door an hour before opening, waiting to finally put up the open sign. When you finally put it up, you begged me to take a picture before the moment was gone.” Her voice was so happy that I had to look over. Sweet Feathers had a sweet smile with a face full of nostalgia. I felt a stab of guilt once again pierce my heart. I couldn’t give her daughter back. She’s stuck with me.

Noticing that sad look on my face, Sweet Feathers patted me on the shoulder. “It’s okay, sweetie. It’ll come back. One step at a time.”

But that’s just it. She wasn’t coming back. Every day she’s going to keep hoping that I’ll remember my life and be her daughter again. I couldn’t do that. I wanted to tell her what was going on right then and there, but the more I thought about it, I think it would be worse if I told her that her daughter was gone and I didn’t know how to get her back. That would crush her.

I didn’t get to think more about it before she was steering me to the next photo. I gazed at what seemed like Dream Weaver surrounded by animals of different kinds with a yellow pegasus with flowing pink hair. Wow, I can’t believe so many animals were that close the us….wait….is that a fucking bear posing behind them!?

“That’s your cousin Fluttershy. She finally relocated to a small cottage outside of Ponyville once she left Cloudsdale. She’s watching Silent Melody while we figure things out. Don’t worry, she’s great with fillies,” Sweet Feathers explained.

I peered closer at Dream Weaver’s cousin, noticing the graceful pegasus being shy in front of the camera. I guess gracefulness runs in the family. I then noticed three pink butterflies printed on her side. Taking a quick look, I then gazed at the picture on my rump then at Sweet Feathers, which was just a single blue and white feather.

“Question, what’s with the tattoos on the side of our asses?” I asked absentmindedly.

Sweet Feathers eyes widened at my bluntness that I couldn’t help but stutter a quick follow up. “Well….I just couldn’t help but notice that everypony seems to have one and was wondering why?”

She decided to ignore my forward way of asking and explained, “It’s called a cutie mark. When a pony learns what their special talent is, there cutie mark appears. It’s a rite of passage that everypony goes through.”

I have to admit. That’s pretty cool. I mean, wouldn’t it be awesome to know for sure what you were supposed to do with your life? I wouldn’t mind having one in my real life. I turned and peered at Dream Weaver’s cutie mark. Seeing that it was a dream catcher, I guess she specializes with dreams? Maybe she interprets them or something.

While the thought of cutie marks wandered around my head, we found ourselves in front of the last picture of me laying down on a picnic blanket in a little meadow. Lying next to me was a small purple colt with dark blue hair. Dream Weaver was smiling while the kid looked like he just noticed a camera being there. I didn’t even need to have Sweat Feathers explain.

“Silent Melody.”

Sweet Feathers smiled at my observation. “He seemed like a nice young stallion.”

I peered at her with a raised eyebrow. Sweet Feathers smiled sadly at me before turning to look at the picture. “I’ve only met him once…and that was the day of your accident.”

My eyes widened at the statement. Dream Weaver never introduced him to her mom? What the hell, Dream?

“I found out that you’ve had him for the past six months. I’m sure you had your reasons for not telling me. You never do anything without a good reason.” She then turned back to me. “He seems like such a nice colt. You won’t know more about him until you meet him, but from what I’ve learned, he’s polite, but distant. He’s also mute.” She watched my reaction before she continued. “Fluttershy foal-sits him sometimes, but I learned that his voice is mentally blocked. Doctors say that his vocals are just fine. So be prepared when you meet him.”

My eyes only widened as she continued. I didn’t know how to deal with kids, much less someone who can’t tell me what they want. How was I supposed to take care of him?

Sweet Feathers ears twitched and she turned toward the kitchen. “Oatmeal is done. Let’s go eat, shall we?” And with that, she headed towards the kitchen. I took one last look at the picture before I followed; worry once again plaguing my mind. I forced myself to take a couple of deep breathes. One step at a time, Ally. One step at a time.

Sweet Feathers set the bowl of oatmeal in front of me as I sat down at the table. I went to take the spoon when I realized, once again, I couldn’t grab it. I grew annoyed as my attempts to grab the god damned spoon failed until Sweet Feathers cleared her throat. I looked up to see her staring at me. She appeared to be waiting for me to finish my failed attempts before she finally spoke.

“When you’re picking something up, you need to picture picking it up. You can’t just put your hoof on something and automatically pick it up.”

“But I DID want to hold it!”

“Wanting it and picturing it are two different things. Look at the spoon and imagine you picking it up,” she instructed.

I hesitated before I stared at the spoon again. When I put my hoof on it, I pictured my hoof picking up the spoon and the next thing I knew, I was holding it. Alaugh escaped my throat at my accomplishment. When I pictured dropping the spoon, it fell from my hoof and landed on the table with a clang. I looked towards Sweet Feathers with a big smile plastered on my face. “How does that work?!”

Sweet Feathers chuckled at my excitement. “Ponies have microscopic hair on their hooves to grab things. When we want to pick up something, the hairs on our hooves grab the object and when we want to let it go, it releases.”

I nodded absentmindedly at her explanation, not actually thinking that there was an explanation. Before I could ask more, she continued. “It’s only for light objects; cups, silverware, pens, and other small things. For heavier objects, we either have to balance it on our hooves,” she showed by picking up the bowl and balancing it on her hoof, “or grab it with our wrists.” She demonstrated again by grabbing the handle of her mug with her other hoof and used her wrist to lift it. “You’ll get used to it, eventually.”

I decided to play around a bit by copying her. I tried the mug first, which looked easier and slipped my hoof through the handle. When I got a good grip on it, it lifted up, finding it very easy to lift. I let it go and tried to lift the bowl next. It was a little tough, but I manage to put my hoof under the bowl and lift it up. My smile widened with each accomplishment, glad that I was at least getting something right.

When I was done with my little experiments, I picked up my spoon and started to eat my oatmeal. I smiled contently when I realized she put syrup and sugar in it. We ate in silence for a while before Sweat Feathers spoke up.

“So about our plan today, what do you want to do?” she questioned.

I paused in my eating and thought about her question. What DID I want to do? I was so focused on getting used to my body and surroundings that I didn’t even think about how to get back to my body. But what could I do? I had no idea how I got here in the first place. How was I supposed to get back? I found myself staring into my oatmeal without realizing it and met Sweet Feathers’s gaze.

Remember Ally, one step at a time. What can I do, now? When I thought more on it, I decided it was best if I familiarized myself with Dream Weaver’s life. If I can survive on my own, I’ll have easier time getting information. I can’t do that if I’m constantly babied and watched. I thought about meeting Dream Weaver’s son and my stomach dropped. I didn’t want to meet him, but, if I had to I would rather meet him with other ponies around than one on one.

“I want to meet my…son,” I choked. Like calling Sweet Feathers mom, calling someone my son was hard.

Sweet Feathers’s eyes widened at my suggestion. “I didn’t think you’d want to see him right away.”

“Honestly, I’m a bit worried. But I thought maybe we could explore the town together. I think it would be better to have an activity to do

when getting to know him again,” I rationalized. Pausing, I continued, “Does he know what’s going on?”

“He’s well informed. Fluttershy sat him down and explained what was going on. He took it well and informed Fluttershy that he was okay to see you when you’re ready,” she explained.

“Wow…he seems like a tough kid,” I commented.

“From what Fluttershy has told me, he’s basically an adult trapped in a colt body. He’s very mature for his age.”

I nodded my head in thought. He may be mature for his age, but that doesn’t mean that he won’t still feel bothered by what’s happening. I just hope that he is mature enough to handle the truth if he ever finds out.

Taking our dishes and putting them in the sink, Sweet Feathers motioned me towards the door, and we were off to meet my so-called son.


	6. Heading Out

“Who’s running the store while I’m….taking a break?” I asked as we exited Dream Weaver’s store?

It was exactly as I thought it would be. There were charms and potions all over the shop for various things, and a back room where I did readings, I guess?

“Well, your store is closed today. But until you’re feeling up to it, you have employees that watch the store for you. We send the ponies who want their dreams read to Zecora,” Sweet Feathers explained.

“Who’s Zecora? And what readings?”

“Zecora is a zebra who’s in the same line of work, but she’s located farther out of town. And you read dreams, sweetie. That’s your special talent.”

 _Huh. So now there are zebras. Awesome_ , I thought as we continued farther and farther away from Ponyville, my legs getting weaker and weaker. I didn’t like the idea of meeting Dream Weaver’s adoptive son, but I couldn’t loiter. It’s was better if I interacted with him in a group than one on one. Besides, the sooner I got the hang of this place, the sooner I could figure out how to get back. But for that, I needed to know Dream Weaver’s routine.

I found myself crossing a bridge and staring at this adorable little cottage. It was a tree with windows surrounded by beautiful green leaves and a door attached to the trunk with small bird houses hanging off the end of some of the branches. I wanted to squeak with the sheer cuteness of it. Which helped I must admit, because it distracted me long enough for Sweet Feathers to knock on the door before I could think of a reason to stop her. I started to hyperventilate. I couldn’t do this. I had no idea how to deal with kids. I couldn’t do this. I should wait. I probably should have waited. WHY DIDN’T I WAIT!?

The door opened to reveal Fluttershy. I hate to admit, she looked more beautiful in person. Fluttershy’s eyes widened as she spotted me.

“Oh, I’m so happy you’re okay!” she exclaimed softly. Then, next thing I knew, the yellow pegasus wrapped her arms around me in a hug. I stiffened at the unexpected contact. She held me tighter as she whispered in my ear with a broken voice, “I was so worried.” I couldn’t help but relax a little bit, seeing as she was just so happy to see Dream Weaver. Before I could return the embrace awkwardly, I felt her stiffen up and let go of me suddenly.  “I’m so sorry. I forgot about….” She started, blushing madly. When she couldn’t think of anything to say, she just squeaked another “I’m sorry.”

I couldn’t help but feel a little sorry for her. Sweet Feathers had time to get things explained and deal with the situation, but Fluttershy didn’t have that luxury. She must have thought she was overstepping her bounds. Not wanting to make her squirm any longer than need be, I put a hoof on her shoulder.

“It’s okay. I understand. Don’t worry about it,” I reassured. She looked up at me and gave me a grateful look. Smiling back, I take my hoof back. “So your name is Fluttershy?”

Fluttershy tilted her head for a moment before her ears stood up in understanding. Nodding her head, she answered, “Yes I am.” She hesitated before she continued, “Do you recognize me?”

Another pang of guilt stabbed me in the chest, “I’m sorry, I don’t.”

“Oh…” Her ears went down in disappointment before she perked up again. “Well, why don’t you come in? Excuse the mess; I had a patient that I needed to take care of. I didn’t have time to clean up.” She explained as she stepped aside for Sweat Feathers and me to walk in.

As I walked in I took a moment to take in my surroundings. It was a simple little cottage; a cozy love seat next to the stairs leading to the upper level, a stone fireplace, and the whole house seemed to be filled with beds, small houses, and cages of all different sizes. As I walked in further, I spotted a white rabbit napping on one of the beds near the windowsill and my heart melted.

“Oh…what an adorable little bunny,” I cooed as I got a closer look. When my shadow hovered over the rabbit, it opened its eyes lazily. He looked around before his face settled on mine. Squealing in surprise, the rabbit jumped over to Fluttershy, landing on her back. When it got settled, the bunny turned to me and ended up chattering angrily at me, pointing, screaming and crossing his arm in defiance.

“Oh Angel, it’s just Dream Weaver, you know her,” Fluttershy assured.

Angel looked back at me. His gaze hardened till it turned into a hard glare. I couldn’t help but flinch under his gaze. I always hated being judged, but being judged by a bunny was worse. Angel chattered angrily at Fluttershy before he turned his back on us.

“Of course it’s Dream Weaver. Who else would it be?”

_Damn…that rabbit is clever._

“I’m sure you’re just a little hungry. Why don’t you wait in the kitchen and I’ll make you a special treat. I promise,” Fluttershy assured Angel. Seemingly satisfied with the results, Angel leaped towards the kitchen, giving one more glare at me.

I couldn’t help but get anxious at that bunny. It was clear that Fluttershy could understand animals and Angel knew I wasn’t Dream Weaver. What if he convinced Fluttershy of that? I shook my head. Impossible. As long as I feigned ignorance, they couldn’t possible know that I’m not Dream Weaver.

“How has Silent Melody been doing?” I heard Sweet Feathers ask.

I froze at her question. This was the reason we were here, but I was so scared. I didn’t want to turn around and contribute to the conversation. I wanted to move on, talk about anything else but the condition of Dream Weaver’s son. I knew that I needed to deal with this sooner rather than later, but dammit! All I want to do was run.

“He’s getting better, but sometimes when he doesn’t seem to pay attention,” Fluttershy replied.

I took a deep breath and turned towards Fluttershy, “What do you mean?’”

Fluttershy acknowledged my presence. “He may not talk, but I can tell when he’s listening or not. Sometimes we’ll be having a conversation, and the next thing I know, his eyes just don’t seemed focused; like he’s off in another world.”

I felt my ears flop down at the thought of Silent Melody being troubled. I couldn’t help but feel bad…

Ever since I got here, I’ve felt nothing but horrible for everyone around me. Especially Dream Weaver’s son. Honestly, I was getting tired of my chest hurting constantly, especially when it came to Dream Weaver’s son. Losing his mom while still being here must be torture. I felt my knees go weak with the thought of meeting him. Was it a really a good idea to put him through meeting me? I’d be a constant reminder that his mom is here and yet doesn’t know him. Should I really do that?

I caught a blur of purple and blue outside Fluttershy’s window. My heart skipped with the realization of what I just seen and I knew that I had to.

“Is he outside?” I asked, my eyes glued to the window.

I could hear the two ponies hesitate to answer me, but Fluttershy ended up answering me with a nod. Continuing to look outside, I headed towards the back door, ready to meet Dream Weaver’s son.

As I stepped outside, I realized that I walked into a garden paradise. There were flowers and vegetables everywhere. It was like stepping into a meadow of beauty. The sun beat down on my dark fur, warming and calming me, the scents of flowers and fruit wafting through my nose giving a nice scented delight. As I gazed around, my eyes found the reason for my visit.

Silent Melody was sitting on the ground in front of what looked like strawberry plants. Taking a closer look, I noticed a small basket beside him filled with ripe strawberries. I took a few steps toward him, heart pounding so hard, I was sure he could hear.

After a few steps, I found myself hesitating. _What do I do? What do I say? Should I clear my throat? Tap him on the shoulder? Sit next to him. UGH! THIS IS TOO HARD! I think I can back out now. He doesn’t know I’m here. I can still leave and save this for another time._ I took a step back and realized I stepped on a twig, snapping it in half.

I saw Silent Melody stiffen and whip his head around, eyes meeting mine.

_Stupid twig! This is so cliché!!_

Our eyes locked for what seemed like hours. I saw his eyes widen and as quickly as it came, go back to being vacant. After a moment, Silent Melody stood up and walked over to me, standing only a few paces away and continued to stare vacantly at me.

All I could do was stand there. I didn’t know what to do. I felt so awkward and lost that I was at a loss for words. I didn’t know how he was going to react and that terrified me.

Suddenly, he lifted up his hoof and held it out in front of me. I stared at it like it was a foreign object. I didn’t understand what was happening until I realized he was waiting for me. I could feel my face turning red from making him stand there and I quickly shook it.

Knowing that I couldn’t just shake hooves with him forever, I stuttered. “Hello…”

Silent Melody nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Another awkward silence.

“H-how are you?”

He shrugged his shoulders.

More awkward silence.

I coughed out my discomfort, “Has Fluttershy been treating you okay?”

Another nod from Silent Melody, followed by more silence.

Dammit, this is killing me. And it was. His face gave away, nothing. No sadness, no anger, or happiness; nothing. He didn’t give me anything on what was going through his head. All he gave was a blank stare. I didn’t know how to steer the conversation, not that I was getting much. With a defeated sigh, I decided to go for broke and sat down.

“So you know the situation, right?”

He didn’t answer right away, but when he did, he gave me a nod.

“I’m sorry. I know it’s weird for you to see me like this, so this is where I stand.” I took a deep breath and continued, “My name is Dream Weaver. My mother is Sweet Feathers and I have a cousin named Fluttershy. We live above my shop in Ponyville where I sell poisons and tokens for everyday living and I read dreams as a special talent. I have a son named Silent Melody who I adopted around six months ago who doesn’t speak. I don’t know how close we are, if you see me as a mom, a sister, or just someone who takes care of you. I don’t know anything about you, but I want to. I stopped and gauged his reaction, but he still gave nothing, so I continued. “I’m scared. I know nothing of this place or anyone in it. I don’t know how to raise a kid and that is going to be hard on you. But I hope that we can get through it and help each other. I’m willing to try if you are.”

I held my breath, waiting to see what he’d do. I wasn’t getting anything from him and found myself spilling everything. I didn’t know if I put too much on him or not, or if he really understood what was going on, but I hoped maybe he’d help me despite that.

Silent Melody continued to just stare at me, but this time, I could tell he was thinking. His eyes looked my focused than before, contemplating my words. After what seemed like hours, he gave me a small smile and a nod.

I breathed out a sigh of relief and gave a nervous laugh. “Thank you. I’m so relieved.” And I was. I didn’t know what I would do if he rejected me. It would have made life a little bit harder. Realizing that we were just standing in the garden staring at each other, I gave a nervous cough and stood up. “So, I was planning on getting Sweet Feathers to show me around Ponyville. I was wondering, if it’s not uncomfortable for you, if you’d like to join us?”

Silent Melody didn’t answer right away, but instead got up, picked up the basket in his mouth and headed inside. I stared after him and then followed.

“Is that a yes or a no?”


	7. Exploration

“This place is really busy…is it always like this?” I asked as we walked around, amazed by the hustle and bustle of the town. At the same time it was also relaxing; like a living organism working perfectly in sync.

I walked in the middle of the street with Sweet Feather and Silent Melody beside me. Fluttershy wanted to come along, but she had to keep an eye on her animal patients. I didn’t mind though, as much as it was completely awkward for me, I was glad for the company. Sweet Feathers pointed out different shops to me while Silent Melody walked next to me without making a peep, of course. I did catch him a couple of times stealing glances at me, but every time I caught him, he would quickly look forward again.

I didn’t blame him. Here he was walking with someone familiar yet a complete stranger. It’s completely normal to feel a little uneasy about this. Well…as normal as the situation could get. I was really only half paying attention to what Sweet Feathers was telling me, the other half once again trying to sort out my situation. I know that I told myself to focus on one thing at a time and decided to figure out Dream Weaver’s routine, but it was hard. I had to adapt to this so quickly, I never really had time to let this soak in. It took everything I had not to start hyperventilating and have an anxiety attack. Just focusing on not freaking out made myself start thinking about home…

 

 

 

_“You seriously need to stop worrying.” The voice on the other end of the phone sighed._

_I found myself pacing the girl’s bathroom back and forth at my high school. Senior year was coming to an end and it was time for ‘end of the year projects’. At first it was fine, until class after class was assigning the projects and I found myself swamped with work. First I had to put together a workout routine for my Rhythmic Art’s class, write a five page essay on the chronological order of what we studied in History, give a presentation on the career that we wanted once we were out with the qualifications and the steps we had to do to get there for English, and then we had to build an exact scale model of one of Rome’s famous theatre’s for Theatre Art and it all had to be done this week!_

_The stress of it all was getting too much for me and I found myself excusing myself from class and heading to the bathroom, determined not to let anyone see me having my usual anxiety attacks. Not knowing what to do, I called my mom, the one person who understood what I was going through and could help._

_“I can’t help it. I have so much I need to get done and only a little bit of time to get them done in. I don’t know how to get the exact measurements of a scale model and I don’t even know what I want to do when I leave high school! How am I supposed to write my paper on nothing?!” My breathing became more rapid and I felt tears threatening to escape. I hated when I got like this. I’ve always gotten anxiety attacks easily, but since entering senior year they became more frequent._

_“First off, I need you to calm down. I’m not going to talk until you’ve calmed down. Now breathe. Don’t focus on anything else until you breathe.” My mom coached on the other end._

_I didn’t want to breathe, my brain wanted to focus on all the chaos that was running through my head. After a brief hesitation, I started taking deep breathes. I didn’t think of anything but breathing in and out, in and out. After a few moments, I felt myself calming down. I was still worried and still felt like crying, but it wasn’t so chaotic anymore. Taking one last deep breath, I put the phone back to my ear. “I’m okay…” I studdered._

_“Are you sure?” my mom questioned._

_Confirming with myself that I was indeed okay, I gave a weak, “Yea..”_

_“Okay, now, what is the first project that is due?”_

_After a moment of thinking, I answered, “History.”_

_“Alright, when you get home from school today, you will focus on your history.”_

_“But what about the other projects? My Rhythmic Arts is after that, then my Theatre Arts…”_

_“Ally, stop. Don’t think about the others. Right now, your main focus is History. Put the others out of your mind until that is done. After that, then you focus on the next one. If you think about everything all at once, you’re going to overwhelm yourself. One step at a time.”_

_I started to cry. Not in the frustration kind of cry, but the relief of feeling all my anxiety lifting off my shoulders._

_“Are you crying?” my mom asked._

_“No…”_

_“Crybaby.”_

_“I get it from you!!” I comment back, giving a weak chuckle._

_I heard my mom laughing on the other end and found myself laughing with her._

_“Alright hun, splash some water on your face, cool off for a bit and head back to class. You’ll get through this. I love you.”_

_“I love you too mom. Thank you.” I replied weakly and hung up with a smile on my face._

_I was more like my mom than my dad. She freaks out over everything just like I do, but unlike me, she’s dealt with it longer and knows how to deal with it a lot better than I do. If anyone could calm me down, it was my mom._

_I put the phone back in my pocket and did what mom suggested. I splashed water on my face, fanned it to get rid of my red face and headed to class, feeling a little bit better about my upcoming projects._

 

 

 

“…is Quills and Sofas. It sells exactly what it’s titled. I’m not entirely sure what made the owner think those were a good combination, but you once told me it was your favorite store to go into.” Sweet Feathers explained.

I gave a quick shake of my head to bring me back to the present. Remembering my mom and everything she did for me hurt and it wasn’t going to help me.

“One step at a time.”

Taking my mom’s words to heart, I quickly took a deep breath and plunged into the conversation. “Why was that my favorite store?”

“Well, you’ve always been a diligent pony. You go through so many quills and ink documenting your client’s dreams. You’re basically a regular.” She giggled.

So Dream Weaver is very organized. At least I won’t have trouble with that. I’m quite organized, if I do say so myself.

“Want to go in?”

“Sure.” And with that, we headed on in. I small bell went off as we opened the door to the quaint little shop. My body immediately relaxed at the comfort feeling that surrounded me. I instantly felt warm as I looked at the different sofa’s and beds the adjourned the floor. In the far left of the store were aisles of quills with different designs and endless colors of ink. Going through them, I noticed drawers at the bottom with different materials of parchment. I’m not going to lie, I could feel my mouth watering looking at the different amazing quill designs. I’m a writer. These kinds of things were my cocaine, my kryptonite, my Achilles heel. I was in heaven.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Silent Melody make his way towards a green sofa in the back corner by the window. After he gets settled, he takes out of book out of his saddlebag and starts reading. Getting closer to him, I gave a quick look at the title. It read ‘Music Genius’s Throughout Equestria’. Wow. At his age, all I was reading was Magic Treehouse and Junie B. Jones books. I was quite impressed.

Needing a little more insight on this place, I settled down next to him. He gave me a quick look before he went back to reading. I hated when people interrupted me when I was reading, but I needed more information.

“So is this what you do when we come in?” I questioned.

Seeming to know what I was doing, he put his book away and nodded at my question. I gave a silent thanks that he didn’t seem irritated with me.

“So I’m guessing that I spend a lot of time in here. Ponies don’t usually bring books unless they know that they’re gonna be here awhile.”

Again, I got a nod.

“What exactly do I do?”

After a brief pause in thought, Silent Melody reached into his saddlebag and brought out some parchment on a clipboard with a quill and ink and set it in front of me. I stared at it for a moment before I turned back to him. “I write?”

He nods again.

“What do I write?”

He answer’s by touching his forehead first then points to the air and waves his hoof around.

“Dreams?” Again, he nods.

Wow, so Dream Weaver comes here to get some paperwork done. I can’t help but start to like the girl a bit more. I mean, I usually just stay at home to work on my writing, but it’s still nice that she has somewhere to go to have some peace. I turned to Silent Melody. “And you don’t mind waiting here while I do that? Don’t you get bored?” I asked concerned. I didn’t want to drag him around with me if he didn’t feel like it. But all I got in reply was a brief shake and him taking out his book when he was reading. I felt myself smiling. “Well, if you ever get bored or anything just let me know, okay?”

Silent answered me with a nod and a small smile. My chest warmed with the thought of finally sharing a moment before I notice his eyes widen. Quickly, he takes everything he set down in front of me and puts it in is saddlebag. After he tightens it up, he hops off the sofa and moves a few feet away. I was completely surprised and a bit heartbroken. I thought we were sharing a moment, but I guess it was one sided. I guess he had to remind himself that I wasn’t Dream Weaver anymore. Before I could apologize, a high shrill pierced the air.

“Dreeeaaaammmm!!!” and before I knew it, I was tackled by a blue and yellow blur.


	8. New Friend

“Thank Celestia you’re finally here! I heard you were in the hospital, but I only heard earlier this morning. You would think that with a small town like Ponyville, I would know right away if something happened. But I guess not. So are you okay? Do you need help? TELL ME EVERYTHING!!!!!” The pony on top of me screamed in my face, still on top of me.

I didn’t know what to say right away. All I could feel was my ragged breathing from the sudden appearance of this pony and felt my heart pounding like crazy. My eyes darted all over the pony that decided to assault me. It seemed that my assailant was a bright yellow unicorn with a bright blue pixie cut mane. Her emerald eyes swung back and forth all over my body, checking for injuries, I hoped. Getting uncomfortable with the amount of personal space she was invading, I finally had to speak up.

“Um…do you mind getting off? You’re making me uncomfortable.”

She looked confused for a moment before her eyes widened in realization.

“Oh! Hehe…sorry.” And with that nervous chuckle, she slowly climbed off of me, giving me a hoof to help me up. After a slight hesitation, I accepted the hoof letting her help me up. As I got to my hooves, I couldn’t help but give my body a quick shake, letting my muscles relax from the sudden ambush. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed my wings also ruffled when I shook. Dammit, I should’ve paid attention and seen how that works…

“So are you okay? I heard you were discharged yesterday, I didn’t hear anything till today! Are you really okay?” The yellow unicorn asked in one breath. Her look showed nothing but concern and worry. I guess this pony was friends with Dream Weaver. Or at least acquainted well enough for her to show this much concern. I guess she’ll be good practice.

“I’m okay. But…who are you?” I asked hesitantly.

The pony gave me a blank stare before she started laughing out loud. I jumped a little at her sudden outburst, and then waited for her to stop. I wasn’t going to lie, I was expecting this.

…

Okay, not right away, but I was expecting this to be one of the reactions to the news. Maybe not full blown laughing, but I was expecting a small nervous chuckle or something. After what seemed like an hour, the unicorn finally calmed down. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed her full blown laughter attracted the eyes of a few ponies in the store, wondering why a pony was laughing this loud. Others were going about the store like it was the most normal thing to happen. I also noticed that Silent Melody and Sweet Feathers came up behind me to see what the commotion was about. Silent didn’t seem all too concerned by what happened, while Sweet Feathers shot me a questioning look. I ended up shrugging my shoulders to her unanswered question.

“Okay, I’ve never pegged you for the queen of jokes, but that was a good one. Maybe my attack made you hit your head too hard. But seriously, all joking aside, what happened?” she asked again, calming down but keeping a smile plastered to her face.

I was about to answer her when Sweet Feathers stepped up beside me and extended her hoof. “You must be Lemon Twist. I’ve heard so much about you. I’m Sweet Feathers, Dream Weavers mother.” She introduced, taking the lead on the conversation.

“OH! Hi Mrs. Feathers. I’ve always wanted to meet you!” Lemon Twist replied back, giving Sweet Feathers hoof a vigorous shake. “Dream didn’t tell me you were coming! Oh, but you must have come because she was in the hospital…”

“Actually, Miss Twist, I regret to say that my daughter is experiencing amnesia. So you’ll have to excuse her.”

Lemon Twist’s smile stayed on her face, probably thinking we were still joking with her. But as she studied each one of us, her smile dropped and dropped until she wore a look of pure bewilderment. Her gaze stopped on me, looking my face over trying to find some evidence of a joke. When she didn’t find one, she finally found her voice.

“So…you really don’t remember me?”

I shook my head. “I’m sorry, I don’t…” and I did feel sorry. She got so excited seeing me and now she was just told she wasn’t remembered.

I could see her eyes tearing up. Oh Goddess…I can’t deal with tears. Please hold it back, please hold it back.

My wish was granted when she took a deep breath and slowly breathed it out. Her tears were gone and she plastered on a strained smile.

“Well then, I guess I’ll have to make you my friend again!” she cheered, although I could see that it was a little hard to say.

I gave a strained smile in return. Well, I finally did it for today. Although, actually it was Sweet Feathers who did the explaining. I’ll have to learn how to do it myself at some point in the future. But it was good to get the first one out of the way. Breaks the ice, as it were.

“So, now that your slate is all cleaned, what exactly do you know?” Lemon Twist intervened, breaking my thought.

“Well…I actually don’t remember anything really. I don’t recognize anything or anyone.” I replied back.

“Oh, okay!” Her head swiveled back and forth, until she picked up a red and yellow quill placed on display and held it out to me. “This is a quill.”

.......That’s gonna start getting old.

 

 

“So you really have no recollection of your life at all?” Lemon Twist asked for what seemed like the tenth time.

I never kept my gaze in one place. My head was turning slowly back and forth, taking in all the

scenery of Ponyville. We decided to leave Quills and Sofa’s after they realized that it didn’t trigger anything in my memory. Lemon Twist decided to join us in our tour as Sweet Feathers decided to go back to the house and makes us some lunch. I didn’t mind. I think I learned a few things about my family life, it was time to learn about my personal life.

Silent Melody walked silently beside us. Keeping his eyes forward and occasionally glancing at us, but for the most part just kept to himself. That’s okay though, I don’t know why but it was just relaxing knowing that he was there. I can definitely tell that this kid was going to be my guide through all of this. He’s a lot smarter than he looks.

“Yes Lemon, I believe that is what I said.” I answered, trying desperately to keep the irritation out of my voice. “Tell me about you. What are you to me?” I asked, wanting a subject change.

“Well, for one thing, you always called me Twist, not Lemon. Second, I’m your best friend!”

“Alright…” I responded slowly.

“Well, as you can see from my cutie mark, I’m good at making drinks.” She indicated to her cutie mark, which was a martini glass with a lemon wedge in it instead of an olive. “So I’m a bartender at this club on the outskirts of Ponyville called Clydes Ale, its super fun! You sometimes come and hang out with me for a couple of hours. Although sometimes I feel like it’s more babysitting than hanging out. I’m aloud to drink on the job, which I think is pretty reckless, but I’m not going to complain. If we’re not at the club, we’re usually doing this actually! Walking around and just talking. Or we’re usually at the back of your shop so you can work on your journal of other ponies’ dreams. You’re very protective of those. Every time I ask what you’re writing, you never tell me. It’s very curious and just makes me want to know more, but I guess I understand why you don’t. Ponies’ dreams are their own. That’s what you always tell me. You are very dedicated to your job.”

Wow, this girl talks fast. Like, really fast. I almost stopped her because I thought she was going to pass out when she didn’t take a breath. That’s how fast she was going.

“That’s actually the second time I heard about this dream journal. Was it that important to me?” I curiously asked.

“Oh yeah! You always had it on you. I mean, you never brought it to the club or somewhere where there are a lot of ponies, but you’re always working on it. It was like your baby.” She quickly indicated to Silent Melody. “No offense.”

Silent Melody just shrugged at her comment.

“Wow…I had no idea.” Dream Weaver must of really cared about keeping those dreams a secret. I guess I can understand that. Dreams are a person’s deepest fears and wishes. A lot of ponies must have trusted her with them…

“Let me ask you this…what was I like? Around you?”

“Well, your personality was completely different. You had a little bit more composure. I’ve always called you an old soul. You’re like this wise old lady in the skin of a younger pony. But you were also like my mom, although I kept telling you that I didn’t need three moms.”

“Three?”

“Oh, my parents are a lesbian couple.”

“Okay.”

“But nothing fazed you. Like, anything weird that happened in front of you, you always acted like it was the most normal thing in the world. I used to joke that you need to express yourself more, but you just ignore me like I didn’t say anything.”

“I’m…so sorry that I acted that way…”

“Don’t be!” Lemon Twist put her hoof on my chest, stopping us both from moving forward. “You’re a true friend. You’re always there when I need you and you look after everyone. You put others ahead of you even when you shouldn’t. You’re a great pony and I great friend. Don’t be sorry for being you.”

I couldn’t help but want to tear up. Wow. Dream Weaver sounds like an amazing pony…how could I live up to that?

Lemon Twist seemed to know exactly what I was thinking, because the next thing I knew, I was being dragged forward with Silent Melody trotting behind us.

“It’s getting too nostalgic here. It’s time for some sweets. I know just the place!”


	9. Tasty Treats

“So then when I went to put the cake in the oven, I kept making other cakes while that one was baking and I got so caught up in making sure the other cake I was making was done just right that I completely forgot about the cake in the oven and I ended up burning it! I mean, HOW CAN I RUIN A PERFECTLY GOOD CAKE!? So I ended up burying Fred (that’s what I named the burned cake) out in the yard. So that’s why I’m wearing this cake hat! To show my respect.”

“I know EXACTLY how that feels! I felt the same thing when I was making a lemon drink, cuz ya know, that’s my specialty, and I ended up putting limes instead of lemons and I ended up botching the whole thing! Naturally I had to get rid of it, even though the customer said it was alright, but I was like ‘NO! You asked for this drink and I will MAKE IT FOR YOU!!’ but I felt so bad that I had to get rid of a perfectly good drink. So naturally I got rid of it by chugging it.”

“I’VE DONE THAT TOO!!”

_For the Goddess sake, please kill me…._

I watched the back and forth banter between Lemon Twist and the poufy pink pony with

balloons for a cutie mark and has a big ass balloon cake hat with a sense of annoyance and concern. I mean, they were talking so fast that I gave up following their ridiculous conversation ages ago. Not to mention I was worried that at the rate they were going they were going to pass out from lack of oxygen.

We ended up stopping at this little bakery shop called the Sugar-Cube Corner. Apparently it was the hotspot in Ponyville if you wanted a delicious treat. When I asked Lemon Twist if I came here often, she told me I loved to come here with her.  Although she also mentioned that she knew that I only came here with her because it was the place SHE liked to go to. I guess that’s okay though; if Dream Weaver was the type of pony I thought she was, then she sounded like someone who would suck it up for Lemon Twist.

I looked over at Silent Melody and watched as he sipped his blueberry milkshake, seemingly unfazed by what was going on around him. Scooting a little closer to him, I leaned my head closer to his, “Is this normal?” I whispered, although I don’t think the whispering was necessary since I’m pretty sure these two were too distracted to pay attention.

Silent Melody gave a subtle nod as he continued to drink from his shake. Following his example, I started drinking from my own milkshake. At least they have chocolate in this world.

 _I think I would have killed a bitch if there wasn’t_ , I silently whispered to myself.

It’s already been about ten minutes and these two were still talking. I was starting to get used to it anyway. I was more of a listener than an actual talker anyway. Plus I was silently keeping track on how long it would take them to realize that me and Silent were still here.

“Eleven minutes and forty-five seconds.” The pink pony answered all of a sudden.

“What?” I answered bewildered.

“What?” she responded back, not seeming to realize what she said.

“Oh, where are my manners? Pinkie, I’m not sure if you’ve heard but-“Lemon Twist started before the pony, Pinkie, interrupted again.

“That’s not Dream Weaver.”

“What?!”

“What?”

“You can say that. She has amnesia so she won’t remember anything.” Lemon Twist answered, not seeming to mind what Pinkie just commented.

“It’s okay; she’s doing exactly what Dream Weaver does when you all come in. It was so normal I actually forgot.” She exclaimed with a smile.

“Oh, then I guess you heard about what happened already.” Lemon Twist inquired.

“The whole town knows about it! But it’s okay because she’ll still be treated like Dream Weaver.”

The way the pony was wording her sentences was making me extremely uncomfortable.

“I’m Pinkamena Diane Pie. But everypony calls me Pinkie Pie. Or sometimes Pinkie. Whichever one you decide is okay dokey with me!”

All I could do was numbly nod my head in understanding as she walked back to the counter to continue to serve customers. I’m sorry, but that pony creeped me the fuck out.

“She’s a hoot. She loves talking to ponies. I swear, I think she knows everything about everypony.” Lemon Twist chuckled.

“I don’t doubt that…” I murmured.

“Not sure if that’s a good thing or a bad thing.” A deep voice spoke up behind us.

I swiveled my head and found myself staring at my first zebra.

I thought zebras would be black and white, but this one was gray with black stripes. His tail was short but his mane had the signature zebra mohawk. He had golden rings along the rim of one of his ears and a thick golden bracelet on his wrist. As I continued to observe him, I noticed that he also had a cutie mark, but it wasn’t like the cutie marks I was used to seeing, but it was like this was matched his coat and melded into his stripes. It kind of looked like a pentagram.

“Oh hey Aban. What’re you doing here?” Lemon Twist questioned.

“What? A stallion can’t stop and get a delicious treat?” he questioned. He held up his hoof with coins in it and in a pink blur the coins were replaced with a chocolate waffle cone. “Thanks Pinkie.” He commented, still keeping his attention on Lemon Twist.

“You’re welcome!” cried Pinkie Pie from behind the counter like she never left. Aban switched his violet eyes to me and gave me a once over. I immediately wanted to punch him in the face as his eyes slowly roamed over my body.

“I’ve seen you a few times in Clydes-ale. You guys are usually together there too………Dream Weaver, am I right?” he inquired.

“Yea…” I answered hesitantly.

“Don’t even think about it, Aban. She’s not interested.” Lemon Twist warned then turned to me. “He’s a total playcolt so don’t even take him seriously if he hits on you. If you haven’t learned already, this is Aban. He’s a performer at Clydes-ale.”

“Performer?”

“Why do you look so surprised? You’ve seen my performances before.” he questioned, raising his eyebrow.

“Oh yea, about that…” Lemon Twist started before I interrupted her.

“I guess your performances weren’t that memorable.” I deadpanned. I don’t know who this zebra was, but for some reason the thought of him thinking I was vulnerable in any way was discomforting. And his roaming eyes pissed me the fuck off.

Abon continued to keep his eyebrow raised as he licked his ice cream slowly. “Oh really? Well why don’t you come down to Clydes-ale tonight and I’ll give you a performance you’ll never forget?”

“Abon, I said no!” Lemon Twist barked.

“No thanks. I have better things to do than watch a pony trying to prove his ma-stallionhood.” I quickly retorted back. I almost slipped. It was going to take me awhile to remember they say shit differently here.

“Now that I look closer, isn’t there a mare waiting for you back there?” Lemon Twist inquired pointing to the back of the shop. Turning around, I found a mare with a curly blond mane and a light green coat with a cutie mark of a seedling just starting to grow. Her eyelids went down halfway when all our gazes went to her and she waved her hoof at Abon to call him back.

“Knew it.” Lemon Twist deadpanned.

“Hehe, ya caught me. Caught myself another one.” He chuckled. “I’ll see you at work Lemon. Make sure you bring your friend with ya.” He added, giving me a wink as he headed on back to the mare.

“Yea, that’s attractive…” I murmured as I watched him go. I heard hoofbeats beside me and saw that Silent Melody was clapping his hooves together in approval. Not gonna lie, I forgot he was there. And now I’m a little pissed that that stallion acted the way he did in front of a child.

“Thank you.” I smiled.

“Well, there’s another thing about you that’s different.” Lemon Twist commented, drawing my attention back to her. “Huh?”

“Well, the last time he hit on you, you kind of pretended he wasn’t even there. When he realized you weren’t gonna respond, he kinda just gave up and left with the next mare he hit on.”

“Oh.” I commented, slightly impressed. I liked this girl more and more. I mentally gave Dream Weaver a high five for dealing with that playboy like a boss.

“But I gotta say, I don’t mind this expressive version of you. Don’t get me wrong, I miss the original you, but it’s nice to see you express yourself every once in a while.” Lemon Twist continued lightly, but I could also feel the weight in those words as well. I wanted to think more on it but she interrupted my thoughts.

“But Abon does have a point, why don’t you come by while I’m at work tonight? Have some drinks, dance a bit, loosen up your mind. And don’t worry; I’ll keep the playcolt away from you.”

I couldn’t help but freeze at the offer. I know she was trying to get me to relax, but it gave the total opposite reaction. I was suddenly flashed back to the night before my accident. The fun time, the isolation, driving Anna’s drunken friends, sleeping through my alarm, seeing the dog, the car….

“Dreamy!” I was suddenly snapped back to reality (I guess? I’m still debating that) with Lemon Twist and Silent Melody both staring at me, concern etched on their faces. Giving myself a mental slap in the face, I give an involuntary shudder and smiled, “I’m fine. Just drifted off for a moment.”

Both of them looked like they didn’t believe me, but they chose not to dig in. I was grateful for that. I silently cursed myself. Even with everything that’s happened, I was still in an accident. It may not have been my main focus, with everything else going on, but under normal circumstances that was a traumatic experience. Of course I wasn’t going to be mentally fine for a while. I cursed myself again for the whole fucking situation.

“And I’ll have to pass on your offer Le-Twist,” I quickly fixed, remembering what she wanted me to call her, “but I think I need to take it easy and get reacquainted with Drea--MY life before I do something stimulating like that.”

Lemon Twist hesitated for a moment before she gave me a warm smile. “That’s the kind of response I’m used to from you. Can’t help but be a little happy you rejected my offer.”

I couldn’t help but smiled back, at least I’m doing something right as Dream Weaver. I turned to Silent Melody next to me, still looking at me with worry. “I’m thinking of going back…home for a little break. Do you want to come back home with me or go back to Fluttershy’s?” I asked. Honestly, I’m still not ready to raise a child, but I didn’t want to force him to go where he doesn’t want to go, whether it was with or away from me.

Silent Melody hesitated for a moment, silently thinking it over before places his hoof on my arm. I couldn’t help but smile at him wanting to come with me, warmth spreading throughout my whole body by his decision. I turned to Lemon Twist, “Wanna come with us? Swe-Mom said she was gonna make lunch for us.”

“I’ll walk with you and grab a quick bite, but I need to get some sleep before my shift tonight.” She answered, taking a final bite of her Lemon Sorbet before standing up. “Nothing like lunch after dessert!”

I chuckled and followed her out. Turning to Silent Melody, I gave a quick comment, “I don’t know if this is normal for you and me, but I don’t think it’s a good idea for kids to have desserts before meals. This is not going to become a habit.”

I couldn’t help but chuckle at Silent Melody’s sudden frown and drooped ears.


	10. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice goes exploring, inside and outside.

_What I wouldn’t give for my music right now…_

I stared up at the ceiling above me. The rest of the day was spent relaxing. At least it was supposed to. I don’t think I’ve let my guard down yet. I could already feel my body starting to ache from my muscles constantly tightening up. I tried breathing out slowly and deeply, trying to force my muscles to relax but they refused to cooperate.

I wanted my music or TV. I would usually have Netflix on with Family Guy running while I fell asleep. I’ve seen the series so many times I used it as a background noise than actual entertainment. And if for some reason my internet was down, my IPod would be my second choice. I couldn’t take the silence. Especially with so much on my mind. It’s usually at this point that I would get out of bed and go for a night walk to clear my thoughts. But seeing as I had no clue where I was, going outside in the middle of the night was a stupid decision.

An extremely stupid decision.

A really….stupid…

.............

_Wow, it is really nice out._

The cool, what I could assume, summer air kept me comfortable as I walked on the cobblestone ground. Every few seconds a light breeze would refresh my skin, keeping me from getting too warm. There wasn’t a cloud in sight, giving the moon plenty of room to light my way through the small town.

Yes, this was a stupid decision, but I’m a little bit impulsive to put myself in these kinds of situations. Answering a text while driving knowing that I needed to keep my eye on the road, hearing a fight break out and me finding a way to put myself in the same room, wanting to step in front of a train with no intention of dying, but just to see what would happen or how it would feel, and walking in the middle of the night without knowing the territory. Of course I didn’t do it all the time, but the urge to do it was there. Maybe I had a bit of a dangerous side or maybe I was crazy. Either way, I know this was stupid, but in the end I did it anyway, knowing full well it was stupid.

The little colt next to me agreed. Silent Melody was walking next to me, an emotionless face looking forward. He didn’t show that he disliked coming with me, but it was like irritation was coming out of him in little squiggles that only I could see. Well, it was his own fault. I told him to go back to bed, but he refused. I even tried to use my, ‘I’m an adult and you’re in my care and I say go to bed’ card. All that did was trick me into thinking he went upstairs only to realize that he was “secretly” following me. So we ended up here, me walking idly throughout the town and Silent following me. I couldn’t help but be a little touched. He was worried about me. I guess he just wanted to look after me and make sure I was alright.

My mind started to wander as I tried to think of what I would do tomorrow. I discussed it a little bit with Sweet Feathers, and we agreed that I would meet with Zecora so I could familiarize myself with the duties of my shop. The thought of working so soon didn’t put my mind at ease at all. But I didn’t know what else to do. I can’t just wander aimlessly around, I needed to familiarize with Dream Weaver’s life as soon as possible. The more I act like her, the better I can get with figuring out how to get home without raising suspicion.

Which brings me to my next problem; Silent. It’s not just Dream Weaver’s life I have to focus on, but Silent’s as well. I need to make sure he is properly cared for and safe. I need to make sure that when Dream Weaver comes back, I’m not leaving her with a mess of a life and a fucked up kid.

“Do you have school tomorrow?” I asked, needing to fill the air with something.

He nods his head.

“So you willingly came to walk with me in the middle of the night knowing that you have school tomorrow?” I gave him an incredulous look as I came to a halt. He stopped along with me and just shrugged his shoulders.

I gave a big frustrated sigh. I wanted to keep walking; my mind was far from being clear…

BUT! I have to be an adult here and think about Silent Melody. He has school tomorrow. Ergo, he needed to go to bed. Giving another sigh, a smaller one this time, I turned around and started to head back. “We are going back home and you are going to bed. You have school in the morning and you knew it and you still followed me out. Once you get into bed you are to stay there and go to sleep, got it?” I lectured.

Not hearing a second set of hoof beats, I turn around and see Silent Melody’s rump up in the air while his head was on the ground, sleeping.

_Oh Goddess I wish I had a camera_ I thought to myself as I approached the sleeping colt. I couldn’t help but grin at his sleeping face. No matter how mature he acts, he’s still just a kid. A kid who should’ve been in bed a good while ago.

I shuffled on my hooves as I looked at Silent’s sleeping form from every angle, trying to think of a way to carry him. If I had my freaking arms I could just pick him up and carry him, but that’s not going to help me out here. Not seeing any way to pick him up (at least, none that I could figure out as a pony), I nudge him gently.

“Silent,” I whispered, “I need you to climb on my back, okay? You can sleep once you’re secure.”

At first he didn’t respond, but then he was slowly making his way onto my back; head hanging over my shoulder while his hooves draped over my wings. Preparing my body for the extra weight, I locked my legs and slowly stood up. Shifting my shoulders and back to put him in a more secure position, I turn around and head back to the house.

The walk back was actually shorter than I thought it was going to be. I guess I was just too caught up in my head to realize that I didn’t even walk that far from the shop. Climbing the stairs up to Dream Weaver’s upper apartment, I walk through the living room and head straight to Silent’s bedroom. Tucking him in, I look around his bedroom, noticing how neat and tidy the room was. If I remember correctly, Silent was ten years old, right? Unless Dream Weaver was a neat freak who made sure Silent kept his room neat and tidy 24/7, then I am taking care of a very responsible kid. Hell, even I didn’t keep my room this neat.

Looking around his room, there was one other thing that I noticed; it was bare. There wasn’t any toys, no posters, no décor, nothing that would assume that he lived here. A desk, a dresser, a bed…that’s it. I couldn’t help but be a little worried. Silent Melody has been here for six months and he hasn’t decorated his room at all? Was it because he wasn’t interested, or has Dream Weaver never gotten anything for him.

I thought more on and another reason wormed it’s way into my head; did Silent think he wasn’t going to be here long? I mean, I heard foster kids were jumped around most of their lives, but Dream Weaver wasn’t a foster mom, she actually adopt him….right? Looks like I have another tasked to add to the list of shit I need to find out.

I closed Silent’s door and headed back to Dream Weaver’s room. I couldn’t help but be a little irritated. I was still one hundred percent completely awake and my brain was still fucked up. Knowing I wasn’t going to get anywhere with sleep anytime soon, I decided to snoop around the room. Gotta say, I loved the whole goth theme this room was giving. I didn’t peg Dream Weaver as the goth type, but hey, I’m kinda a bit of a goth too. Goth doesn’t automatically mean gloomy emo.

Her room was kind of bare as well, but still had more than Silent Melody. She seemed to have little mini crystals decorating her vanity and nightstand. Her dresser held many vials all with some dried plants. Valerian root, Lavender, Chamomile, Passion Flower…I know what half of those are and I’m pretty sure they help with sleep and relaxation. I wouldn’t think that there would be plants that were the same in this world and on mine. Did Dream Weaver have problems sleeping?

I continued to look around. I looked under the bed, looked through her closet, looked through the connecting bathroom, nothing stood out except to say that Dream Weaver was a spiritual pony. Her special talent is with dreams, she concocts potions and remedy's to help assist ponies with their problems and sells a bunch of charms. If I wouldn’t know any better, I would have thought she was a Pagan witch. That’s actually pretty cool.

As I continued to look around, I noticed that the edges of her nightstand were further out then necessary. With a gentle nudge up, the top of the nightstand lifted up slightly. Still taking longer than deemed necessary since I still don’t know how to fully work my hooves, I took the delicate crystals off the nightstand and fully lifted the top of the nightstand. Inside was a record player. Wow, that’s actually pretty cool. When I really think about it, the ponies here haven’t really gotten far with technology. There weren’t any televisions, no cell phones, no iPod’s or cars of any kind. It wasn’t like there wasn’t ANY electricity. There were fridges, lights, and other small forms of it. But it doesn't seem like the ponies aren’t smart enough to come up with this stuff, apparently, it’s just wasn’t needed. They had magic.

But what drew my attention was a very thick book that was strapped to the bottom of the lid. I could feel my ears twitching in curiosity as I clumsily unstrapped the book from the lid. When I finally got my hands….sorry, hooves on it, it was a thick purple leather book with a thin copper outlining. It was beautiful really. I wonder why Dream Weaver kept it in a place like this. Deciding to take peak, I hop onto the bed to get comfortable. Before I opened the book, I turned to the nightstand/record player. Inside was already a record ready to be played. I leaned over to read it. ‘ _Windland Heights’._ I have absolutely no idea who that is. But it was better than the silence that overtook this room.

Taking the needle, I put it at the edge of the disk, locking it in place. Seeing that it wasn’t a winding record player, but an actual electric one, I pressed the play button. At first there was silence, but slowly, a flute starts playing through the side speakers. It goes on it’s soft melody until it’s accompanied by a violin, then a harp, then it starts to get hard to distinguished and I am being surrounded by a soft melody of instruments that fills the heavy silence with a light peace.

I couldn’t help but smile. I had a couple of Irish cds that I would play when I needed to relax and concentrate. I didn’t know what this was, but it gave the same sense as they did. Satisfied with Dream Weaver’s music choice, I turned back to the thick book occupying my lap. Carefully, I opened it up. Inside, I was immediately met with red handwriting. Usually journals of any kind have a little cover page; a title, the name of the journals owner, a little hint of what kind of journal it was, etc. But with this, Dream Weaver went immediately into writing.

_“I was pregnant. I don’t know who the father was, but I was walking around like it was nothing. I found that I was in love with a stallion, but we were friends. I don’t know who that stallion was but apparently we were friends along with this other mare. He was in love with her and soon they got engaged. When the wedding was coming up, I remember asking him to help me find something. I didn’t really lose anything; I just wanted to get him alone and probe on why he loved her so I could understand. After a while, I started to realize that they belonged together. Of course, I was upset, but I couldn’t help but be happy for him if he was that happy. Weirdly enough, at the wedding, I met someone else. He was handsome, had a rockin’ body, and the most beautiful, gentle, violet eyes I’ve ever seen. We hit it off…it was almost like love at first sight. He asked me out for a date. I was so happy that I said yes right away. I was a little worried he’d see me pregnant and be put off, but he seemed to look at me like I was the most important mare in the world when I told him that the father wasn’t in the picture and I’d be raising the baby by myself. The next day, I realized that we never actually set up a date and that other than his name, it was Gadget by the way I forgot to mention, I realized I had no way to find him; I cried forever. All of a sudden, my dream shifts and I’m walking around Ponyville with a little baby strapped to my side. When I turned a corner, I bumped into somepony. It was Gadget. I couldn’t believe it. All of a sudden, I was swept in his embrace. He wasn’t just hugging me, but my baby as well. He whispered to me that he couldn’t believe he finally found me. He was about to kiss me, but that’s when I woke up.”_

I couldn’t help but choke up a bit; that was such a beautiful little story. It wasn’t till I read the last sentence that I realized that this was somebody’s dream. A little below that was a name. ‘ _Windy Whispers’._ So this was a dream that she had. Below that was another paragraph, written in black ink.

_“Upon further probing and questioning, I’ve determined that this wasn’t a vision of the future as Windy Whispers wished, but just a normal dream into her subconscious. Windy Whispers had concerns about any baggage and being accepted with anything she brings with her from the past. Her subconscious shows that she has the ability to let go when needed and to open her heart and mind to the possibility that she can have a future where any baggage or heartache she brings with her would be accepted by another and maybe even help her with it. I would recommend that any demons she has with her that she is worrying about, though I will give her the option to actually share them with me if she pleases, she should let go or accept them.”_

_I wouldn’t exactly call a baby baggage…_ I thought to myself as I read. But I could see her point. I guess the baby represented everything that weighed her down in life. The dude that she let go was her accepting that things are the way it should be and this new dude was proof that there was someone, or some future, that accepts everything about her…..

Oh….

THIS WAS DREAM WEAVER’S PRECIOUS DREAM JOURNAL!!!

I realized this a little too late for my liking. But this was low key in the back of my mind. Lemon Twist said that Dream Weaver kept a dream journal for her clients and that she was very protective of it.

I was wondering where she kept it.

So I was right before, Dream Weaver’s specialty was dream interpretation. It was actually pretty cool. I’ve always loved to wonder what my dreams were telling me, but I never got into it. They were always too weird and random. I remember having a dream dictionary on my bookshelf that Anna gave me. I skimmed it over and even tried to interpret my own dreams, but they were usually all over the place for me to actually get anywhere with.

A small ball of anxiety started forming in the pit of my stomach. If I’m here long enough, I’m going to have to get back to Dream Weaver’s duties and start doing dream readings! I don’t know how to interpret dream! I mean, when I read over this entry, while, I didn’t get where she got some of this shit from, it seemed pretty easy to read. What if someone comes and gives me some weird ass dream that’s all over the place and I’m not going to know what to tell them!?

I quickly slam the journal shut and put it on the other nightstand on the other side of the bed and dove under the covers. The music continued to play, while different, still gave the room a peaceful setting that helped quiet my mind.

I guess this is what Dream Weaver listened to to help her relax. I force my mind to go blank and only listen to the music.

Ever so slowly, I could feel my eyes getting heavier and soon it went from hearing a sweet melody to hearing nothing at all.

_“…eam We…er”_

_“Dre… Weav…”_

_“Are ..ou alr…t?”_

_“Wai..”_

_“…..ing not …ight..”_

_“W… are yo..?”_

_“Al..ce M..ls?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and reviews. They fuel me.


End file.
